More sensitive than he looks
by DracoJane
Summary: We all know that Togo developes feelings for Tenma, but how did this occur and when exactly?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble or its characters. **

**Chapter One **

Togo MasaKazu was not a very popular guy, sure he was class representative of class 2D but his over enthusiastic nature made him hard to confront or talk to. Many of the students viewed him as being annoying and over the top, aside from the very few ladies who agreed to date him.

Though recently he became interested in one particular lady, her name was Tenma. She wasn't very smart but something about her drew his attention. She was clumsy, bad with grades, and was a bit of a dork, but she was something different from what he had seen before.

She wasn't one of those cliché pretty girls who were graceful and elegant, she didn't wear makeup nor did she go out of her way to look beautiful for men. Tenma was confident and happy just the way she was. Clumsy, un-athletic, and she was a little cowardly, but he didn't mind that.

These are some of the reasons why he liked her.

You could say he liked her being all these things; he just wanted to be needed by someone. Someone like Tenma who was actually willing to accept his assistance unlike so many others who just saw him as being cocky and a show off and therefore rejected him.

A few weeks ago he started to notice that Tenma was always sitting alone on a swing, moping. He became concerned and found out why she had been upset. The new girls' basket ball team had rejected her, she was technically on their team but because she hadn't been there for so long, and there were only meant to be five players not six, she ended up being a spare. This bothered her very much. It was even worse since she couldn't let Yakumo know of this; her baby sister was so enthusiastic about her activity that she began making extra lunches. Which Tenma, out of politeness, ate and started to become a bit fat.

Togo decided to gather a team of his own, and soon enough be approached Tenma with a whole new basket ball team called "the outlaws."

And this is when their training began.

They trained together every day after that, Tenma became more enthusiastic in getting up in the morning since she felt so wanted and needed by her new basketball team.

Everyone got along well; even Imadori kept his mittens off the ladies who happen to walk by because he was that serious about training to show the other basketball team what he was made of. And hopefully to impress Mikoto who he so truly desired. Of course there was an exception for when they were on brakes, in this time he took all the opportunities he could get to ogle at every pretty girl with huge breasts.

Togo frowned upon Imadori and his behaviour 'that boy is just not serious enough about basketball yet.' He thought.

"Oh, Togo did you bring some of that tasty pasta stuff again today?" Tenma asked cheerfully.

"Well, yes, yes I did." He said looking at her a little startled at her sudden approach, but of course he didn't show it. Instead his expression was cool and collected.

"Can I please try some?" Tenma asked excited. "And I'll give you some of the curry my sister made." She was staring at his pasta, her eyes wide and her tongue licking her lip.

"Ok, sure." He gave her a small grin and put some pasta in her bowl.

"WOW, thanks Togo!" She cheered, and then used a spoon to give him some of her sisters' homemade curry.

"This is quite delicious." He grinned slightly. Tenma wasn't paying attention though; she was too busy scoffing down the food in her bowl. Togo watched her contently; her sloppiness didn't bother him at all.

Training started up again and persisted for the next few days, and with every trip, fall and mistake Tenma made Togo slowly became more fond of her. Once she was about to pass a ball to Imadori when she slipped on her own shoes and fell straight into him.

"Oh, my!" She said embarrassed, looking up at him, an awkward smile on her face. "I did it again sorry..." She looked down sorrowfully, "I'm such a klutz."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He said reassuringly looking down at her.

"Maybe I'm not meant for this kinda thing... I keep screwing up." She moped.

"No you're perfect, never give up, never stop trying, because if you do only death awaits you." He said looking at the sky, his fist clenched in the air beside his shoulder as though he had just made the most epic speech ever.

"Huh?" Tenma looked up at him innocently; she was still leaning on his chest.

Togo blushed slightly and rubbed his head, "Never mind."

Suddenly Tenma went all starry eyed, "Oh I get it!" She clenched her right fist in front of her, inspired by Togos speech. "I can do it!" She leaped off of him and started pumping her fists up in the air.

"Let's play basket ball, let's play basketball, I'm gonna win, YEA!" She sang.

Togo laughed, 'I love that kid' He thought to himself.

Finally the day had come, finally the outlaws would challenge the girls' basket ball team and win!

One of the ladies had the ball, this was Togos' chance, he swept in and took the ball, dribbled it down the court and took the shot.

"That's cool and all but who the hell are you?" Mikoto asked sounding annoyed.

"Humph." Togo scoffed, "Pretty shabby defence, I guess you haven't learnt that you should never drop your guard even for a moment." He continued smugly.

And so the battle began.

In the end they won by only one point, Togo was pleased and wanted to take full possession of the court, but unfortunately his members dropped out one by one after the game had finished. The first was Tenma who dropped out before the end of the game because she was "the secret weapon" of the other team. Funnily enough this didn't bother Togo a bit, he seemed even pleased with her to the astonishment of the other players.

That night they all had dinner at Asos' Chinese restaurant where Togo reminded Tenma of her keenness to transfer into class 2D. This would be his chance to get to know her even better.

He also invited her to dinner at his place after school the following Tuesday, hopefully this would all pan out nicely in his favour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Every day after the basketball match Tenma would have lunch with him. He cooked her all kinds of pasta and American dishes. She was always so excited to see him and spend time with him which only made his fondness for her grow stronger.

One day in class Tenma was talking to Mikoto and she had noticed that Karasuma hadn't been in class all week, which concerned her, but when Mikoto suggested going to his place Tenma mentioned that she was going to be busy spending time with Togo.

Harima was eavesdropping from his desk and became angry at Togo for stealing his precious Tenma away.

That day for lunch Tenma decided to share some curry with Togo instead of always taking his food. She wanted some way of repaying him, but her curry wasn't the best because this time it wasn't Yakumo who had cooked it, but Tenma herself.

They sat under a tree in the yard this time, and when he opened his lunch box Tenma got so excited that she almost forgot that she had also brought something to eat.

"Here Togo." She offered, "I made some curry for us to have."

He smiled contently and was very flattered that she would cook for him, but when he took a bite he felt himself cringe. This was the worst curry Togo had ever had.

Tenma giggled happily, "Well, do you like it?" She asked smiling.

He just couldn't let her down so he lied and said, "It's delicious." He was barely keeping his composure.

She laughed happily, her pony tails bouncing with excitement, "Good!" She squeaked.

Togo made a note to do whatever he could to make sure she wouldn't cook for him again, without hurting her feelings of course.

* * *

Another day at Togo's house to learn pottery, Tenma was trying to make a pot for Karasuma but was having trouble again.

"Oh I just can't seem to get this right!" She Whimpered.

"Here, sweetheart, let me help you." Togo came up from behind her and rested his hands gently on hers to guide the clay. She began to tremble a little bit out of nervousness, and wasn't sure if this was necessary.

But it worked.

She watched as the clay grew taller and began to form into a beautiful piece of pottery.

"Wow!" She smiled widely, her ponytails dancing. "That's amazing! I hope Karasuma will like it."

Togo flinched slightly at this and then the clay crumbled back into a distorted piece of pottery.

"Oh man!" Tenma moped, "I'm sorry Togo I must have done something wrong." She said looking up at him.

"Don't worry about it. That was my fault actually." Togo walked away to get some drinks and offered Tenma one.

He was startled at the mention of Karasuma again; it seemed that no matter how much time he spent with Tenma, he would never win her heart.

This struck a soft part of him deep in his core.

When he came back Tenma was smiling sweetly, the clay she was guiding was transformed back into the beautiful piece of pottery it had been before.

"Thanks Togo for showing me that trick." She giggled. "It really helped."

He just watched her stunned for a moment, he hadn't shown her anything technically, but he then smiled and handed her the drink she wanted.

"It seems to be coming along nicely." He commented casually.

"Yeah, I know!" She was so pleased with her work that she only took a sip from her drink and then continued. "I just hope I don't stuff it up again." She chirped.

More time was spent with him in his pottery shed, and the more he grew to love her, but he realised it would all, in the end, be in vain.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed this story :) Please let me know what you think, even if you don't like it please review and tell me why.


End file.
